BlackWhite: Ignition Boost
by Asharoth
Summary: This is the sub-story of "The coming of BlackWhite one" on Date A Live section. Dante, is the person who save spirit beside Shido. But without anyone known, he has a unknown adventure experience on his past. What kind of adventure he will goes through? This is the story of his unknown adventure.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I just want to share the sub-story of my FF stories. If you don't know the story is, check it on s/10151944/1/The-coming-of-BlackWhite-one.**

**Well anyway, enjoy reading.**

* * *

"Hm…" Dante, the unknown man with the unknown past was sitting on sofa inside Itsuka's residence, looks like thinking something.

"What the matter, Dante?" Beside him, sitting a beautiful girl with a long black-greenish hair that tied up, with name Yuki looks curious with his behavior.

"I just remembering…" he change his sit posture "…the unknown adventure experience that I was going through on past…" he looks to Yuki "…before I was meet you."

"Eh… what kind of adventure you just going through before? Can you tell me? Please…" she ask innocently with her face looks shinning when she do that.

"Alright…" he sighed after he looks to her behavior "...but some of part of this story, I sure you will not believe it."

"Well… you're always get dragged to that kind of thing…" she giggles "… maybe I will believe some of it." Even she says that, looks like she look like will not believe it.

"Okay. Now, where I must start… oh yeah…" he takes the posture of someone who wants to tell the story.

**... It was start… 6 years ago.**

* * *

**6 Years Ago**

"Hah… what a mess." The young man was walking on the forest. He was exhaust because he was doing something that normal person will not do.

"Really… their security is pretty tight. Lucky I can get out from there before the alarm ringing." He continued his walking until he stops after see something.

"What's that?" He sees a bright light come from deep of forest. "Better check it out." He then walking toward the area with bright light.

"Is that…" when he arrive on location he see something like object on front of him. "… Sephira Crystal? But its shape looks strange." The young man gets closer to the object to see it more closely.

"Nah! Just think about it later. First let's retrieve it before DEM…" he thrusting his arm to take the object. "What the!?" when he touch the object, the object bright shinny and blinded surrounded.

"Gugh!" he cover his eyes with his arm until the like engulf the entire area. Then everything turned black.

**Unknown place**

"Ouch! What the…" he wake up on unknown place. "Did I just get unconscious?" He stood up on his spot, but somehow he feels different from his normal condition. He then feels his face and his body. "Eh?" felling something not right he looks to mirror that somehow was there.

"Is this…" he can't believe what he looks on mirror "… I become young again?" he still don't know what's going on his body. His face become younger, his body somehow shorted a little and his scar on his face disappear. "Is this because of that thing before?" he tried to thinking what just going on.

"Stand on here will not solve the problem. I better go out." He's then walking towards light on end of street. When he's come out from alley, he dumfounded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE!?" He looks around. Even through this place feel strange for him, but he's feeling something familiar with this place. Without any delay he asking to girl who just passing him.

"Um…excuse me?" I call to the girl. "Yes?" the girl responding. "Can I ask you something?" I tried to be polite.

"What is it?" the girl looks on hurry."Is this place is Japan?" I ask it. "Heh? Are you stupid? Of course this is Japan. You're Japanese are you? Are you forgetting your own birth place?" she laughs on me.

"Ah! Sorry. I just get unconscious before and when I wake up, I was already on here." Somehow I feel like make Japanese people looks bad.

"Eh? You're unconscious? Where?" the girl asking. "On that alley." I pointed to the alley that I just come out from.

"Don't tell me you just get robbed! You must tell the police about it!" the girl tries to drag me to nearby police station.

"Wow wow waits! I can walk by myself." After I say that she releases her grip on my arm. "Ah! Sorry! Anyway, you must tell police about it. The nearby police station was there." She pointed to police station.

"Okay. I get it. Thank you for helping me." I thanking to the girl with smile.

"No. It's okay. Really!" she blushed. "Okay! I'm in middle of hurry, so bye!" she bows on me and leave.

"Bye!" I just naturally bow back on her. "Lucky I was not dragged to the police or it will be mess." I sighed.

"_You're very lucky._" There is sound echoing on my head. "Eh? Are you there Nishiro?" I reply to the sound.

"_Of course I was here. Where do you think I'm?_" he mocks me. "Nah! Don't think about it. I relive that there is someone that I can talk with." I look around so people will not get suspicious to a man who talks to himself.

"Anyway, let's see around… ouch!" when he start walking again he bumping to a girl. The object that had been on her hand now fell to the ground.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" He said as he bent down to retrieve the object.

The girl somehow panic and tried to stop him. She stopped and her eyes widened when she saw the object emitted a bright light as the young man hand came into contact with it.

"Eh? Why these things shine?" I don't know what just going on. But it's doesn't matter. Because, somehow I got a bad feeling about this…

The girl slowly stood up and walk toward him, with scary manner. Her eyes sparkled. Looks like there is something on her mind.

"I…better go…" before me able to go, she suddenly grabs my hand tightly. I tried to let go my hands but it's useless, her grip is really strong.

"_Looks like you on some difficult situation."_ Nishiro comment to what will happen. Hey! Help me a little damn you!

On his eyes, there's a hint of fear. He somehow knows to where this situation will going.

"Can you… come with me? I need you… to come back with me… to my lab…" it was the last thing he heard before his vision went dark.

**I knew it! **It was inside the young man mind. Looks like it will become a long day for him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: Meet with the Genius?**

"Maybe… this is one of the worst days I have." Dane thinks like that as he get dragged by mysterious girl that he bumping on street.

Right now he was inside something like pod, along with the girl. Honestly, the pod is build for only one person, but she doesn't mind it. It feels more uncomfortable because she just sat on his lap without any sign embarrassment or anything. But well… looks like as long he don't complain, (maybe) it will okay. Even through is hard to endure his Malaxophobia on there, but he just think it's the best time to try to overcome it, maybe?

After they landed, he was get dragged off again until they're arrived to a building. As before, he just get silent to make sure not make situation become worse, maybe?

"Hm. Okay, you can take it off now, were here anyway." The girl said it.

Dante take off the blindfold from his eyes. What he sees is a huge set of doors in front of him.

"So, this is your lab?" said Dante.

The girl looked back at him and somehow smile on him after the first time he's meet her.

"Yes. This is my lab." She said it and laid her hand to the device on the wall.

The doors flew open. He just little surprise to see the sheer size of the lab. The contents of the lab somehow surprise him a little again. There is a lot machines, but looks like it's just not an ordinary machines.

He's then get distracted by something. The girl was…

"Welcome to the lab of genius, Shinonono Tabane!" she announced and spread her arms out.

"Who?" he asked puzzled.

"Tabane. Shinonono Tabane. The genius Shinonono Tabane who is creator the IS." she explains like her pride herself.

"Um…sorry. I don't know who Shinonono Tabane is or moreover, what is IS?" he said it without hesitation.

"Wa~~~" The girl, Tabane then falling to ground on dramatic move. "All of people mostly know me but only you who don't know me! (Sniff) This make my feeling hurt." She cried to herself. If it was drama, maybe there is already a light come from above of her.

"Um…" he feels guilty. "Sorry to don't know you. Maybe because I rarely look on news or socialize with people that make me don't know you." he tries to make her happy. She suddenly stood up after she heard it.

"Don't worry! Tabane-san is really forgiven so I will forgive for your not-up-to-date behavior." Wow! She's fast recovering, but somehow she said it like she mock him.

"O…kay…then can I asking something?" He looks curiously.

"You can but first, let do some test!" said her as she flicked her finger.

Looks like it will become a long time to him to be here.

**6 Months Later**

"Achoo!" He Sneezed. "Did I catch a cold?" I said it. I just comeback from buy some groceries for tonight's dinner. As well buy some Pocky. I can't calm if I don't eat it even for while

This is already six months after that time. Before, Tabane was taken few weeks to finish the improvement to the IS. She made the several modifications on it. Because IS designed for girls, she needed to do some adjustment. And take another weeks to fully synch the IS with his body.

Luckily, all of those things go smoothly. It's because Dante easily to get cooperated with. Because he's fast learned, he only need few days to fully understand the IS, both from Tabane description and from books about it.

All he does is what she desire to him to do. But somehow he feels something uncomfortable. Then his uncomfortable was explained during the third month.

After the first month passed, I'm no longer treated like a rat lab, and she more treat me like human or more like her work assistant. We were talked more and I got to know more about her. Well… it's a basic of survive to know who you're dealing with.

She had a younger sister named Houki whom she loved very much. She goes to hiding to protect her family and be able to make and design IS's to her heart's content. I pretty accept her reason anyway because… well, I sort of like her.

She has a childhood who she calls, Chi-chan. From I learn about her, she is pretty strong woman. But, I feel does description remember me to someone.

Now, the main problem is not that. The problem is she wanted to know more about me. Well… because I'm not from this world, it's really hard to dodge her question. Well… at least I tell her some of it, even I don't know if that information can lead her to my past anyway.

Then something makes me more surprise. DEM actually existed on this world! But not like in my world, DEM is a IS's research industries on England but due something that company get bankrupt and get replaced by another company. Well…lucky for my world DEM.

She starts to look on any information on that company that related to me. First, I don't think there is some information related to me, but that change. There is actually information that somehow related to me. Hell, is I actually exist on this world too?

From the information, she learned that I was the son from one of IS's researcher on DEM and have two siblings. Until they do some human experiment that involve my family and end up become one of reason that company get bankrupt. And my family condition is unknown, mostly they are already dead. And what make me more surprise, my fake name is on there too as my officially name.

"…." Somehow… some point of that information is same as my past. She then confronted me about it. I don't know how to answer it but better stick to that's information anyway, better than make situation become worse.

After I finished tell her (even it's was really hard to make up for it), she looked down, her hair covering most of her face. I know where it will lead. Then she lifted her head to reveal tears on her eyes. She jumped at me and hugged me with a strong death grip. Damn! Looks like my old wound will open up again.

She started to says thing like, "You poor thing", and, "It must have been hard for you". Until I got shocked for what she will said next.

"Then, I will become your new family!" Tabane said, as I finally can get out from her iron grip.

"Eh?"I said, momentarily loosen my guard.

She took that chance to trap me on another iron grip of a hug. Looks like not only my old wound that will open up again.

"Er… You mean… like a sister?" I rasped, tried to take some breathing.

She then finally let go of me. After letting me take some time for breath back, she enveloped my hands with hers.

"I'll become your mother!" She said it with a giant smile.

"What did you say?" I tried to certain what I just heard.

"I say I'll become your mother!" She said it again with a giant smile.

"...What?!" I shocked. If my mental is not strong as now, I must already fall unconscious after heard it. "_That's… pretty unpredictable… development…_" even Nishiro get shocked too!

By few people who ever made me shocked like that, she was one of them.

"Go ahead, Date-chan. Call me Oka-san. Or better yet call me mommy! Now try it!" She said, looking at me with anticipation.

"Oi… Tabane-"

"Oka-san." She interrupted. Why I always getting to this situation.

"Alright... Oka-san...ow!ow!ow! my back!" she hug me really hard. She look really happy after I call her that. Moreover, looks like I will get another trauma about getting hug.

Tabane on other hand was rejoicing. She had just become a loving mother and she couldn't wait to tell Chi-chan, and Houki-chan about this. Well... at least anything going to fine, at least.

* * *

Even now, four months later, she still makes me call her Oka-san. Even though, she will actually ignore me otherwise. I don't mind at all since we're only two people here and other person she call Ku-chan was out for something. Besides, it's not like she become my actual mother. And secretly from her I was already adopted on my world anyway.

…Somehow, I just feel a chill go down to my spine…

I just think to make Tabane some dessert. Finally I reached the giant set of doors. I placed my hand on the machine just like Tabane do before. The machine scanned my hand and I watch a small light on it, turn from red to green. Tabane had make sure the machine would accept me once she finally let me go outside and of course, I had to make sure I never revealed the location of her lab. Well… she can trust me because I myself not really can trust other easily.

The giant set of doors open up and I walked into her lab. As always, it's still big as ever. For some reason, I couldn't see Tabane at any of the tables with IS cores. I put down the groceries in the small kitchen that Tabane built and walking towards her personal room. I can hear her talking with someone. Strange, she rarely talked to anyone besides me and she said that she rarely talk with her sister in a while.

"…lly like him, Chi-chan. He's amazingly smart, fast learner, and very talented. He looks have a lot of promising potential too. So, promise me you'll help him if he gets into a pinch." I could exactly hear what Tabane say.

Seeing as how I was on topic of conversation and somehow, it sounded like she was sending me somewhere, I decide to walk in and check on what was going on. I opened the door and entered the room. It was small but, bigh enough to hold seems like 20 computer monitors with the big on the middle. A small table with keyboard and other machine sat right in front of them with Tabane sitting in her office chair, still looking at the screen.

On screen in front of her I could see a woman of average height with black hair going down to her mid-down. She was wearing a black suit that fit her just right. She then narrowed her eyes as soon she saw me. Her stare… why I feel like I was seen it somewhere.

"Is this the one?" The woman asked. Her voice is strict.

Tabane turn her table around and smile as she sees me. She turn back to monitor, and nodded. "Yup, that's Tabane special little boy."

I feel annoyed every time she calls me that and rushed towards her and hit her on her head.

"How much I need to told you to not call me that, Oka-san. Especially, since there's someone here." I said it strictly with annoyed expression on her.

"Auu… It's not good to hit your mother, Date-chan." She said, rubbing her head.

"So… what's going on here?" I asked and looking toward the woman on screen. Where I see her?

"Well… you see, the IS I prepared for you is complete." Tabane announced, happily.

"Really?" I looked back at her.

Tabane nods her head. So, finally my IS is complete. She promises me that it would be a fourth generation IS. Well… at least there is something new that I can get from this world.

"Then, when can I see it?" I ask.

She giggled a little at me and turns to look back at the woman on the screen.

"Soon Date-chan. Anyway, this is my old friend, Chi-chan. She's teacher at the IS Academy in Japan." Tabane explains, gesturing towards the woman.

I look towards the stern woman and bowed my head, and introduced myself. "My name is Karakūkyo Dante. It's nice to meet you."

"…Shinonono." Tabane said before the woman could introduce herself. "Your name now is Shinonono Dante. Remember it."

I got the bad feeling about this. "Tabane, I agreed to call you Oka-san, but I never agreed to change my last name."

Tabane rubs the back of her head and looks away suspiciously. Looks like my feeling is right. "_Looks like it will become bad~~._" Damn you Nishiro! Next time I talk to you I will surely punch you right on the face!

"Ta~ba~ne~… What did you do…?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Well, I was going to tell you later, but I guess I'll show it to you now." Said Tabane as she turned around to her chair and started to search something I her drawer.

After she found what she looking for she turned back and presented a document. I took it and look at it. So, this is why I got a bad feeling before. It was…

…An Adoption form… and it's already been approved?!

"How did you…!? How you get this approved without tell me beforehand?!" I asked, give her the sheet back.

"Hm…hm…hm. I'm the creator of the IS. I have a lot of bargaining power." She explain it with big smile. "Besides, you wouldn't be accepted to IS Academy without being related to me, and… Now you're officially a citizen of Japan." Tabane whispered to me and winked.

She got the point. From the information about my 'this world' family, I was the citizen of England, but after my family (on this world) is officially dead, I become nobody now. Well… at least it's save me from the any trouble on future.

"Looks like I got no choice. I guess I'll accept it." I nodded.

Tabane squealed and jumped out and once again, hugged me. Lucky I was already accustomed with it so I can endure it. Then, I realize something…

"Wait a second, Oka-san. Did you say that I… was accepted to IS Academy?" I ask wondering.

Tabane nods her head. I look back to the woman, Chi-chan , forgotten about her. She looked a little annoyed, but when we meet eyes again, there was a trace of sympathy.

"My name is Orimura Chifuyu. I will be looking forward to having you in my class on future." The woman, Chifuyu said.

I look back to Tabane, but all she does was smile back at me.

"Wait a second. Is it IS Academy is the all girl's school?" I mumble silently.

Before I was working with the company with the girl (wizard) and fight the girl (spirit) and now I sent off to an all girl's school? If any man seen it, they will think I was the lucky bastard. Oh God! Is it my life must fill with a lot of girls?!

"_Lucky for you… at least you can learn how to talk with girl before you face the spirit's again_." Nishiro said it. Maybe you're right… Wait! You're the only one is happy!

Well… maybe is not really bad. At least… maybe it will become interesting anyway.


	3. Chapter 2

**For little infromation, [Kusanagi] is a CR-Unit that Dante used back when he's still on DEM. And before he use that, he before was used [Pendragon] but then he decide to make his own CR-Unit by himself.**

* * *

**Chapter 02: Heaven or Hell**

I walked behind Tabane's old friend and as well my new teacher, Orimura Chifuyu. She is really strict, but as well kind at the same time…at least to Tabane. On this time, I feel like on the past when I become Ellen assistance for support Issac anyway.

**Few days ago**

Anyway, after that sort of event and my announced of accepted to IS Academy, Tabane told me that my first day on school will be two days from now. Then, she gave a bunch of money and sent me to go shopping to buy things that I would need for school. At least I know anything I need, and feel to go school again is not bad. Well… because due some circumstance I don't really feel my high school life. I skip class and already graduated from my high school even that time I must still on first grade. And before I reached 17's, I already graduated from college level on very high score.

After I finish, I return to lab to try out my new IS. Tabane give me the chance to naming my IS myself, so I name it "Wizard Spirit".

I pretty surprise about what Tabane was able to accomplish.

* * *

"Don't tell me… is this my IS?" I asked. I pretty surprised after seen my IS.

My IS, being a fourth generation, its look newer. The color schemes somehow remember me to combine of [Pendragon] color scheme and [Kusanagi] color scheme. Pretty black and white indeed. Some of part resemble [Pendragon] because I give her some of [Pendragon] data, that's make her question who am I again. But ratter only used few of data, looks like most of data was used. The IS consisted of armor-like thing from my torso down to my waist, but it's pretty thin and black in color. My chest is only covered by thin armor but my shoulders have some shoulder guard on it. The arms and legs is ratter slim for IS's, maybe because from the [Kusanagi] data she used, and be white and black in color. On my back there is a robotic wing that's same as [Pendragon] but with more change on shape and have little wing on top of it.

For weaponry, there is a laser sword that resembles [Caledvwlch]. And beside it there is a spear like weapon than act as canon. For weapon and capabilities, it's already as far as I concern but….

"Um…Oka-san." I call her.

"What the matter, my lovely special little boy?" she respond.

Endure it. Endure it. "Ano… from all aspect, you're created an IS that what I concerned but…"

"But?" said her.

"…somehow… I feel something lost from it." I said as I rub back of my head.

"Something lost? What is it?" she asked me.

I think for little to remind what I lost from it and then, I know what I'm lost. "Can I ask you to made a specific weapon for my IS?"

"Eh? What kind?" she asked with puzzled face.

"Um… like…" I turn my body from her and try to cover what I will do. Then, the bright lights come from my hands and I manifest Raziel. "…based on this." I show the white katana on her.

"A white katana? Is it too normal for your IS?" she said.

"No. This isn't an ordinary white katana. Is it….. Never mind. Just can you make it?" I near to tell her the hint that I'm not from this world.

"Um… depend. Honestly, is there's something special about this katana?" she look curious about it.

"Just check it by yourself. I swear you'll surprise when you know it." I said it with a smile.

"Alright! For my special little boy, mommy will do anything if it can help my little boy!" she said it with enthusiastic. Endure it! Endure it for hit her!

"_Wait! Wait! Wait! Who's give you permission to use part of me?!_" Nishiro suddenly yelled inside my head. "Don't be so mad. It's not really bad indeed. It's better than I give you to DEM. You know what kind of thing they will do to you, you know?" I said it halve joking.

"Okay. Mommy will take it to laboratory. Is it okay, Date-chan?" she asked me. "It's okay. Faster is better." I answer her.

"_No no no! Please don't do it! I'm sorry for not really helpful for some situation, but please don't lent me to her! You know how she treats something, right?!_" he begged me. Tabane then start to take the white katana to somewhere.

"_Please Dante! Don't give me to her. No! Please no~~~~!"_ he cried to me. As Tabane figure disappear. I only give my salute to him, "Good luck, my brave friend." I said it with grins. And I continue to practice with my new IS.

**Back to present**

I still was walking behind Orimura-sensei. Until, I passed a girl that brought a lot of books with her. For her height and her thin arms, she sure really strong to brought that much of books. But other than that, there is something that concerns me about her.

"(This is… spirit mana?)" I started to look back at her. "(Nah! Maybe it's just my imagination.)" I started to walk again, following Orimura-sensei.

**On a Classroom at IS Academy**

"Ichika-san, are you already heard the news?" a girl asks the boy of her affection.

The boy turns around to look at the girl. This boy name is Orimura Ichika. To be well known as brother of Orimura Chifuyu and the first man that can operate IS. The girl in front of him is Cecilia Alcott. The IS Representative Candidate of UK.

"What news?" Ichika asks.

"There's a rumor floating around about a new transfer student." Cecilia informs him.

"Really?" Ichika respons. "…and from the news, it seems the transfer student is a male. I pretty excited to see how he looks like." The girl with blue hair and holding a fan on from of her with the word "Excited" printed on the fan when it's open up, suddenly appears from nowhere added. Her name is Sarashiki Tatenashi.

"Are you serious?" Ichika says, a little shocked.

The rests of the class, having overheard it starts to whisper among themselves, even drawing enough attention to another one of Ichika's friends.

He had been the only male in the school ever since he enrolled. Having another would certainly be helpful. Not only for getting the mob of girls of his tail a new target, but also just talk and do guy things.

"When is he transferring here? I hope this time is not same case as Charlotte." Ichika asked, excited at possibilities of not being the only boy on school.

Before Cecilia is able to answer it, the door of classroom is open. Their teacher, as well as Ichika's sister, Orimura Chifuyu as well as their assistant homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya walks in.

"Then I shall take my leave." Tatenashi said as she walked out from the classroom.

"Everyone, I know you may have already heard it, but I have a new transfer student to introduce today." Maya announces, confirming her student's suspicious. "You may come in now."

**Meanwhile, few minutes before that**

Now I stand near of class door. I know I before was already do it but still it does still make me tense. Moreover because from I heard there's only one male on this class.

"Now first…" I think for second. Mostly on this classroom is girl. From I know, if those girl is too long not get interacted with opposite gender and… more likely if they seen a Bishounen (seriously, I don't think myself is like a Bishounen), that's mean I will become a meat thrown out to lion cage.

But I already used to this kind of thing; because I myself have some girls (spirit) that's always fight for my attention. And don't forget about any physical contact that I received from their Angel whatever I make them mad.

"Then what I must do is…" I think to any way to solve it. The best answer is not giving too much attention. When introduce, tell all of thing mostly the girl ask to you so they will haven't a reason to ask and as well the reason get closed to him.

"Then…it's decided." I decided the best way to overcome it. I don't know if it will work but at least can solve most of thing.

I heard I was call over, so I walked in. This is it! Heaven or Hell, my action will be the one who decide it.

**On Classroom**

Everyone holds their breathes and looks towards the door as it open. A boy, only little taller than Ichika, but his build is pretty slim yet as well pretty contains, walked in, his left hand in his uniform pocket. He had a black hair down to his neck and has a bang on it. His eyes it sharp as knife that can make everyone that look with that eyes like get cutting. Everyone stare at this boy, their reaction all different but the boy just stares back sharply, with a grin on his mouth.

"Now… I would like everyone to settle down and not overreact to what I'm about to say… This is Shinonono Dante… The son of person who invented the IS, Shinonono Tabane…" Maya says and waits for the impending reaction.

The class freezes at the news, one in particular could only stare to me. I think I know where it will lead to. Then, the whole class reacts at the same time.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Everyone in the class yells. Like I was predicting before.

I only raised my right hands in greeting.

"Yo." Is all I says. Then my life on IS Academy is start from now.

**Meanwhile on Tabane's lab**

"This katana is pretty incredible. No wonder he want me to create a weapon of IS based on this." Tabane was just surprised when she found out what inside this katana.

"This energy stored inside katana… where he gets it? I never have seen this kind of energy before." She asked to herself, wondering what she though.

"Maybe I will ask him next time. Now! Let's make a wonderful weapon of IS! I already promise to Date-chan so I will not disappointed him!" she said it excited and start to move the machines around her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03: My Heaven/Hell Start Now**

He doesn't know how to say it, but I don't expecting to get that kind of reaction. For just that kind of information they get shocked. He surveyed entire room, all of them look shocked. And he look one of girl just like fish, her mouth open and close without any sound out.

Then, I heard someone slam their hands on their desk. I turn my head and see a blonde girl standing up, pointing her finger to me.

"Wait! You're saying that… That you are THE Shinonono Tabane's child!?" the girl asked, more like yelled.

He just stares back at the girl. "Just get adopted actually. Not blood related. That's that entire rabbit woman doing."

Ichika sweat dropped at Dante's nickname for Tabane. He didn't know at all Tabane had adopted a kid, moreover at his age. Wait, from his look, I doubt that he's same age as Ichika. Even Houki doesn't mention anything about it.

"Wh-what-What did-What di-did y-you just say…? Houki stammer. Looks like she was really shock, a very deep shock.

Dante just turn his head to Houki. He surely knows who she is. How could he do know? Tabane had shown him the only photo she had of her sister. She doesn't change much, so it's easily to recognize her. It was his new aunt, Shinonono Houki.

He knows how the person reactions on something like this situation. But the one he doesn't know is why she was trying to play the part of fish?

"Are you… Shinonono Houki?" He just asked it to confirm it.

"Eh…yeah, that's me." Houki answer him, finally snapping her shock out.

She couldn't believe what she just heard. The son of Shinonono Tabane? She knows that she just don't really talk much with her sister, but she would have announced this to their parents, and then her parents should tell her. In other hand Chifuyu-san hadn't tried to reject nor disprove his claim. She just standing there looking like she just developed a head ache.

"Maybe this is made you shock, but tried to calm down okay? You're known how she likes, right? I myself don't even think she will adopt me to be her son." I rub back of my head.

"Believe it or not, it's your choice. Anyway, if you don't believe it just addresses me as Karakūkyo Dante. That's my real name anyway." I just said it carefree it.

After he says that, the blonde girl, Cecilia becomes more shocked and her face becomes pale.

"K-Kara- Karakūkyo!? You're Karakūkyo's!? B-but…" she looks terrified and pointed her finger on me.

"What's wrong, Cecilia?" Ichika said, as he wondered on her behavior.

"K- Karakūkyo is one of much known half-japan family back before on UK. But from the last news I heard, their entire family member is dead. I-I don't know there is one member who still alive!" she said.

With that, all girls on class put a fear on their eyes. It's like they seen a something really scary on front of them.

"Hah…" I sighed. "Well… that's true. But I myself don't know how I survive. But as you see, I'm not a ghost or anything related to it. So, don't scared okay~?" I just say it. I tried to make situation under control. Even through the information not really related to me.

To make situation good, I end up throw my cold face and just smile warmly towards the girls. Somehow, some of their face become red and I can't surely, but there is one on back of class that's look fainted after see me but quickly regain her sense.

Chifuyu steps up and clap her hands, gaining the attention of student. "Okay, that's enough of chit-chat. If you have other questions for him, save then until class is over."

Chifuyu looks to girl sitting next to Ichika. The girl notices her stare and her face become red. She was being stared at by the woman she idolized.

"Would you mind it, if Shinonono-san takes this seat?" she asking.

The girl quickly nod he head. She quickly takes her stuff away and stands up, allowing Dante to walk and take the seat. Before he sitting down, Dante thanks the girl and somehow, his cold emotion face turn into a bright warm smile, make girl face become redder. Her sweat drops as she stumble away, tried to find another seat open for her.

"Now, let's begin the class." Chifuyu announces as she going back to podium. Maya nods at Chifuyu and start to type in on the podium, showing the next lesson on the screen.

Dante who just get sitting on his seat take the attention on his left from other boy in class. When they make the eye contact, Ichika quickly point behind him, prompted Dante to look. When Dante see backward, his sweat drops. The once sweet looking girl now looks like a bunch of hungry predator. As he though, the hell situation of this class is start to make the appearance. He know that's he must don't do that smile before. Now he's regret it.

"Good luck." Ichika whispers as he clapping his hands together. Wait! You think I was someone who will die!

Dante looks back to front, but he still feel the sensation of stares on his back. He tried to ignore it and concentration to the lessons. But he knows sure, in the end of lesson, the hell flame will burn right away…

**Few minutes later**

Dante read the books that's connected to the lesson and as well sometime looks on the clock. 5 minutes remains until the class over. He never feels something like time it's worthy as now. Right now he surely knows that's a bunch of girls on his back look at him, with shadow over their face and devilish smile on their face. He could swear their eyes right now is pale white circle.

2 minutes remains. If he want to survive, he's must get the hell out of there. In other hands, Ichika just calmly study. Lucky for him for attend here longer than him. He looks again on clock, 30 second rema—

"That's will be all for today. See you on next class." Chifuyu said as she exiting the class, following by Maya-san.

_OH… CRAP…!_ That's what he able to think before the first girl reached his desk.

"Hey Dante-kun. Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. Here goes another one.

"Dante-kun, when's your birthday?"

"Dante-kun, what's your favorite food?"

"Dante-kun, how is living with the inventor of the IS like?"

"Dante-kun, is what Cecilia-chan said is true?"

"Hey~, Dante-kun…?"

"Dante-kun…?" The question never ended! Somehow I feel the headache.

The flood of girls getting bigger and bigger. Dante getting his headache more and more. Lucky Nishiro not here or he'll do something unneeded again.

Ichika just give a wry smile seen those girls come like wave, swallowed up Dante. He only looks Dante depression face on center of flood, slowly sank down into the crowd of girls. He then clapped his hands twice, and prayed for Dante.

"Well… looks like he was not able to get away." Ichika heard beside him.

Cecilia already beside him, looking pity to the crowd of girls that getting bigger as the girls opened the door and join in. Houki then join her. She only sighed after looks to the crowd of girls. She had to go there to save him before the girls get ahead of themselves. But before she can step in, Ichika's second childhood friend, Lingyin Huang or Rin to be called, walked in.

"Ichika! Is that true that there's—Whoa! Why are there so many girls here!?" Rin yelled as she entered the class.

She carefully maneuvered towards Ichika, avoiding the girls.

"Rin. What are you doing here?" Ichika asked as she finally made it near them.

"I was going to ask if the rumor about a new male transfer student was true?" she said.

"Ichika sweat dropped and pointed at the crowd of girls. "Well… it's true, but I doubt you'll see him right now."

As soon as Ichika said that, Rin looked back to the crowd of girls, finally understood why these girls were there. "Poor sucker couldn't get away could he?"

"**Who is poor sucker?"** As their heard it, Ichika and other looks directly to left side of Ichika. What they see is Dante already stand on there, save and sound.

"What the…!? How you can get out from there!?" Ichika asking surprised.

"Heh! Don't call me Dante if I can't get out from this kind of situation. I already experience the worst." Dante said, pride himself.

"Huh? Where did he go?" said one of girls in the crowd.

"Looks like that's my call. If you want to talk with me, come to the roof. So, see ya Ichika-san." Dante said, as he open the door slightly ajar and get out from there as fast as he can.

"For normal person, he's quite good on escape thing." Said Laura Bodewig, one of Ichika's love groups.

"Hehe… he quite cunning to escape, is he?" Said Charlotte Dunois, Ichika's friends, She quite amaze to see how the person can get out from those kind of situation.

"Well… that's true. Okay, let's meet him on roof." Said Ichika, as everyone nodded.

Before the group exits the room, they were stopped by Chifuyu as she open the door and blocked the rest of way.

When she looked inside the room, she looks annoyed. "…Why everyone in my room. Go back to your own class!"

The girls did as she told to them; some sulking as they couldn't talk to Dante, other planning to looks after him if they have a chance. Chifuyu waiting until they were all gone before walked toward Ichika's group.

"Where is Shinonono-san?"

"Um… me?" Houki asked.

"The male one."

"Oh! He said that he's on rooftop. We want to meet him anyway." Ichika answer it.

"Okay. Then, can you give him my message for him." She asked.

**Meanwhile, near the stair to rooftop**

"Hah…hah…finally… can…hah… escape." Dante said as he sweating from running. He can't believe that bunch of girls can make his life become so hard. But he does not regret it because maybe this will useful for him in future.

When he try to take his breath, he hear footstep from afar. "They're still chasing me?" he said as he look back and seen a figure closing by. He seen a one girl with blue hair, red colored eyes, brought a blue fan, walked towards him.

"Ufufu. I plan to meet you on class but looks like I don't need to that." The girl said.

"So… you are like those girls, planning something on me?" said Dante as he gets caution.

"Don't be so tense~ I don't planning anything to you." She said.

Dante honestly don't want to trust other easily but at least he can calm for now.

"I don't easily trust someone, so don't try anything stupid right now." Dante said as he sighed. He think over that's can he trust her?

"I'm not~~~." She just said it casually. Dante just sighed again looking to her. Then, he think for second…where did he see her?"

"Alright. I trust you. So, who are you?" he asked.

"Before asked someone name, state yours first." She said it. I forget about it.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm Dante. Ka—Shinonono Dante, nice to meet you." He said. He nearly said his true name. Well… nothing wrong really but he doesn't want to make something like on class.

"Dante, eh~. My name is Sarashiki Tatenashi. You can call me Ta-chan if you want " she said, as she open her fan, cover her mouth. Is she teasing me?

"Then Sarashiki-san—"

"Tatenashi. Or you prefer to call me Ta-chan?" she said. Really, I think she try to tease me.

"O…kay…Then, Tatenashi-san. Why are you here?" I asked. I hope it's not something worst.

"I just come back from do some Student Council stuff. As I say before, I planned to meet you but you're already here so here we are." She said.

Wait…Student Council…Tatenashi…! Is she Student Council President!? Moreover, based on grade on this academy, is she one year above me? Agh…! DAMN IT! Too much happen in single day. If Nishiro was here, maybe he can make it easily like always.

"Ah! Sorry! I before don't know you are Student Council President. So, please forgive me for my aptitude." I asked forgiveness as I bowed my head.

"It's alright. It's alright. You don't need so formal to talk with me." She said. Hah…lucky.

"Hahaha…thank for understanding." He said.

She's very kind. Dante not realize that he's blushing. Look on his reaction, Tatenashi just giggle. He can't hide his embarrassment after seen her giggle and only rub his back head.

"Anyway, I have something to do, so let's talk another time." I said.

"Eh? Where you're going?" she asked me.

"Um… on rooftop. I promise to talk with Ichika and the rest of his "girl" friends on rooftop." I answer her.

"Is it? Then can I join in?" she asked again. Wait. Join in? Why she want to join in? Never mind, I just want to talk about something regarding my situation about get adopted by Tabane.

"Um… okay. You can. Even though, this is not really important actually." I just answer carefree it.

"Thank~you . I think before you're cold heart person but I change my mind, you're very kind actually." She said as she hides her mouth with her open fan.

This girl… she's pretty unpredictable. But, she can be useful because she was Student Council President. Maybe I can ask some help from her in the future.

After that, they both walked on stair, goes to rooftop together.

**Meanwhile, IS Academy Library**

Inside IS Academy library, there is a girl. For her height, she is pretty short. She has a red short hair, aquatic eyes color and had a hair clip make the **X **shape on her right hair. Her hand is pretty slim but somehow she can bring a lot of books on same time. After she put the books on desk, she start read it, but something concerns her.

"That man, why I feel he's same as me?" she said.

She's wonder what she feel when she pass him. It's much like…like a mana… flowing inside his body. Is he a spirit…same as she?

"No. There is no way there's another spirit on this world. If there is then…"

She stopped on her word. She looks upward, thinking something.

"Can he… give me something that… I can't have on my previous world?"

She still looks upward. She thinks that, can that person…give her what she can't have before…

…**The life…without anyone suffer.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04: New Friend/Comrade**

It's already few minutes from the girls strike on Dante on class. Ichika and his friend were going to rooftop to discussion anything they can to Dante. When Ichika's group arrive to rooftop, they seen Dante was leaning on the rooftop railing. And look like he's not alone.

"Tatenashi?" said Ichika.

"Ah! Ichika-kun! Over here." Tatenashi said as she bowing.

Ichika's group goes to Dante location. When they arrive, they eyes somehow directed to Dante left hand that hold small red box…mostly a pocky.

"Dante-san, what's on your hand?" Ichika said.

"Ah…this? Just a pocky. Want some?" Dante said, as he offered the Pocky.

"Um…thank. But I don't want to." Ichika said as he rejects him.

"Alright…" Dante pull back his pocky.

Not wait longer, Houki step forward with serious face.

"Is that really true that that person is really adopted you?" she said it seriously.

"Um…yeah. It's a long story and that's very rude of you. Call your own sister like someone else."

"Ugh…"

Looks like Houki still cold for anything related to her sister. But that was her problem and I don't want to involve to family problem…wait, I was adopted by Tabane so that's mean that I can involved if I want. No no no, this is not really a family problem, more like a sister problem and I have no right to interfere it. More like that the last time I get involve to someone else problem, I get a terrible ending.

"Well…even it's a long story, can you tell me why she adopted you? More than that, just went exactly you two meet actually?" Houki asked.

"Ah…right. Let's start from our meeting then…" Dante said as he starts to tell everything just happen before.

**About an hour after**

"I-I see… so just like that huh…"

Houki can't say anything about it, because all of these things are really purely Tabane fault.

"Well… maybe if I not bump her on that time, maybe I just already become a traveler and maybe… more than that…"

"More than that? Just what exactly you want to tell?"

When Houki asked it, suddenly Laura just step forward like want to say something.

"I want to ask you. That time… when you're surround by the girls, how you can get out from that kind of situation? I don't even think Ichika can't escape from that."

"Hoi…"

As Ichika give a wry smile to respond it, Dante just calmly says words.

"Ah…that's because my past experience that I always end up on that kind of situation when I infiltra….Mph!"

Just before Dante nearly tell something that even he keep a secret from Tabane, he cover his mouth.

"Are you right now just saying 'infiltrated'?"

Oh crap… now she suspicious to me.

"Is that true that you saying 'infiltrated'? That's mean you have a military experience before?"

Now another girl, Charlotte just said it. More and more, all of them that around Dante were suspect him.

"Hoi… even he just get out from that bunch of girls and said 'infiltrated', that's doesn't mean that he was on military before." Ichika said it. Thank you for defend me.

"Oi, Ichika. You know that IS Academy is already infiltrated few times from any sort of organization. There's possible **they** will send a spy to get Tabane trust and infiltrated easily to here with her help."

"Hoi... I'll say it clearly that I'm not a spy from any organization of such. If I really a spy, I don't need to go to IS Academy, more like just need to capture Tabane once she let her guard down because she is the one who crate the IS, she'll more useful than any information inside this Academy."

With those words, everyone look toward Dante. "(Crap!)" , Looks like he step on landmine.

"Your words… it's really suspicious. We even don't get to that far until now."

Now, Dante surely realize that he really step on landmine. All those words just come out from his mouth. Now, he's on trouble.

"Alright! Alright! Fine! I'll admit it! I have some military experience before, but I swear I wasn't a spy or anyone that connect to certain group! Are you satisfied already!?" he said, somehow he looks annoyed.

"Ufufu. I don't know that you can be angry just because of that kind of thing." Tatenashi said as she giggles.

"Er…" he though as he somehow embarrassed.

With that everyone somehow was laughing. "What's so funny?" He tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot. Chifuyu-nee wants me to give you a massage." Ichika said.

"Eh…massage? What she was said?" Dante asked.

"Um… she said that you should meet her on Teacher Office later."

"Ah… I see…I'll meet her later."

"Then, can I ask something? What is room you have assigned?"

"From Orimura-sensei say…it will room 1025… I think."

"Hey, that's my room! So, that's mean you're my new roommate, right?"

"Well… if you say so."

Through the conversation, Dante looks to Tatenashi. She somehow looks sad a little. That's mean…

"Well… if you want, Tatenashi. You can be there longer…"

"Eh? How can you—" She reply with confuse face.

"Maybe…until you packing your stuff. Honestly, I don't care where I'll sleep but I don't want to make trouble, especially because I just come here."

"Um…well…thanks."

Tatenashi looks bit happy somehow. On the other hand, he feels some cold stare from other girls. But he doesn't care it even though he knows what that mean.

"That's… you're right. She can't just transfer to another room before she packing her belonging. And… any girl will not feel good to leave some of her belonging with two men near it, right?" Ichika said it.

He's right…but, Dante who looks to Ichika as he asked on his mind "Is he dense or something?"

"Okay. If there's something needed, I better go to meet Orimura-sensei. I don't want to make her wait for me to long." Dante said as he put his pocky inside his pocket.

"Well, farewell then. Let's meet again later." Ichika said.

"Yep. See ya." Dante said as he walking toward the stair.

**Few minutes after that, in front of teacher room**

"Hah… really. She call me just to tell me for be careful to not reveal anything related to Tabane. Like I'll open my mouth like that." Dante said as he was rubbing back of his head.

Dante then walking on hall toward his room on dorm. Because he let Tatenashi to pack her stuff first and make her there longer, he just goes to Tatenashi assigned new room and if there's roommate, he just tell her that he just there for while until the one who get assigned there come.

When he walking near T-junction, he doesn't know that someone will passing and bump her.

"Kyaa!"

"Ouch! Uh… sorry. Are you alright?" he said as he's gather the books that dropped by student on floor.

"Uh… ah! S-sorry! " she said as she stood up and bowed her head.

"N-no. It's okay. It's not your fault." He said as he lent the book to her.

"N-not really! Partially, some of it is my fault. I really sorry!" she said as she receive the book.

When she was receives the book, her hand touch Dante hand. Suddenly, Dante left hand shines a bright blue line.

"!" Dante tried to hidden his left hand.

"Ano… your hand… is it alright?"

"Y-yes! I-it's alright! Then, see ya." He said as he starts to run.

"Eh…? Wait!"

Before she can stop him, his figure just already disappears. She then looks to her hand.

"That man…! This feeling… it's… spirit mana?"

Meanwhile Dante on somewhere else…

"Hah…hah…save…hah…"

He's exhaust after that running. Then, he folding up his left hand sleeve and looks to his left arm. Still shine a bright blue line. He knows what that mean.

"That girl… ah… I see. So it was her. So, my imagination is right."

Dante then take some bandage from his pocket and tape his entire left hand and cover the light. He then stood up and continued his walking.

"**So… she's really a spirit eh? What a lucky shot. But…**" he looks around.

"Looks like I got lost. I must make some note to not running suddenly without know where I was headed." He said as he tried to find the exit and goes to his room.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05: The Innocent One/ "Challenge" Is My Mid-Name**

"This is the room, is it?" said him on the front of door.

Dante was standing in front of one of dormitory room door. Previously, because he was just suddenly running away somewhere, he got lost. Lucky, he found the way out and goes to dormitory immediately. Not lucky enough, he passing Orimura-sensei and get scolded because get out this late. After he explain anything (as well his temporary exchanging room), he get scolded again due he was exchange without permission. Lucky again, Orimura-sensei forgive him **just this time** and tell him after Tatenashi already packing her belonging, he must go back to his original room immediately.

He just accepts it. Orimura-sensei then tells him Tatenashi original room number and leaves him. After that, he's going to the room immediately.

"Ah… I forget to ask if Tatenashi have a roommate inside. It will be mess if this roommate gets the wrong idea." Dante think hard to solve this problem, but not even one idea get inside his mind right now.

"Hah… too tired to think it. Well… let's deal with it anyway. I hope not the worst one in the end." He was knocking the door two times. After that he hears a footstep from inside.

"_Coming!_" sound of someone from inside.

"(Wait… where did I heard this voice before?)"

The door then opens. A figure of small girl comes out from opened side. Dante, as well the girl who opens the girl froze on place. They look each other. Then—

**YOU'RE!?**

They both surprised and take step back. When the girl look to Dante left hand, Dante cover his left hand on his back.

"W-Why are you here!?" he asked surprised.

"Is it me who must ask you that!?" the girl asked surprised too.

Right now, the girl that Dante don't want to meet is in front of him. The reason is pretty clear—

—she is a spirit. There's no reason beside that.

"T-then, what do you want? Why you go to my room?" she asked.

"Um… well… honestly, because something, I have exchanging room with someone that actually must here. You know room number 1025?" he explains it hardly.

"Yes I know. From I know that room is room of only male on here before you come here."

"Yes. And that's was my original room, but because some sort of circumstance, I was temporary exchange room with his roommate. Do you know Tatenashi-san?"

"O-of course I know her! Who's inside this academy is not know her? Wait… why you call her first name that lightly? What's your relationship with her!?" she said it with suspicious stare.

"There isn't. I just meet her before I come here. Well… she tries to be nice but… I don't know but she asks me to call me her first name." he answers as he tried to look away from the stare.

"Are you think I can't believe you with only that explanation—"

**Hey! You two! What are you talking aloud this late! **Those sound, is not from anyone except Orimura-sensei. Both of them sweating look her heading to their direction.

"**Can you explain what you two just doing?**"

She does seem irritated. Dante don't want to make any ruckus or trouble so he just comes with one escape plan.

"I-It's nothing sensei! She just surprised when she see a man knocking her room door. Don't worries, I already explain anything to her, so you can go back now. Don't need to make some ruckus. Hey! Let's go back to room. It's already late." Dante said as he pushed the girl to her room along with him.

"W-wait a sec! You don't explain—"

Not care what she just want to say, they both already get inside the room. On outside, Orimura-sensei just touches her forehead, feel some headache, and then leave again.

**Inside room**

"W-what just you doing?! Get inside girl room without permission—"

"Just… calm down and turn down your voice. I don't want to make any trouble more than this. I'll explain anything…"

Dante then explain the current circumstance. She seem can't understand some part of it, but at least she understand most of it.

"I-I see. Even I don't get some of it."

"Sorry I can't explain it more detailed." He said with troubled face.

Lucky everything is solved. After that Dante take a deep breath because he was tired after everything.

"T-then, can I ask something? Even though I don't know if you understand it or not."

"Well… depend for what will you ask, I'll try to answer it."

"Um… alright, then…" She's get close to him. Feeling little awkward, he stay away a little.

"Are you… a spirit?"

"Well, that's…" Dante says as he rub back of his head. With that straight to the point question, he feels hard to answer it, but he knows the answer already.

"Maybe yes… maybe no." He answer it half-hearted.

"What do you mean?" she asked again.

"I mean… I maybe the one, but maybe I'm not."

"Just tell me already. If you're the one, then…" she stop as her face seem down.

"Then… what?"

"Nothing… nothing." She look other way.

She doesn't say anything. Seeing her reaction, he doesn't know the right answer of her act. But seeing on her eyes, he knows.

_She was once feeling despair. She was scared. She was hunted. She can't trust anyone. She can't ask anyone help. She was alone._

The feeling of every spirit has when they're arriving on the world. They got attacked without knowing the reason. They're always only having two choices. Go away… or fight back. The only one who can they trust… is themselves.

Without any warning, Dante pat her head. Getting surprise and shocked, her face become red and takes away his hand from her head.

"W-wwwa-what a-are you doing!?" she says as she jumped back.

"Heh… get embarrassed just by single pat on head. Interesting."

"W-who's you call "interesting"?!"

"Al~~right! That's it for today. I'll sleep now. Don't wake me up unless something important or it's already morning." He said as he stood up and walk to empty bed. He then took off his uniform and in blink of eyes, already put a black shirt and short for sleep.

"Good night!"

He then goes to bed and sleep. Seeing him like that, she just dumbfounded.

"W-wait a sec! Don't just sleep suddenly!"

He doesn't respond. He's mostly already fall asleep.

"Fine! Do whatever you want! Geez… at least tell me your name."

She seems angry and decides to go to her bed as well. Then, the situation becomes silent. Until—

"Dante."

"Eh…?"

"That's my name."

"Eh? Wait—"

Before she can say anything, he was back to sleep again. This time, he surely was sleeping. Can be heard from his low-sound snoring.

"Dante…"

She's turn around her position, directly seen Dante bed.

"Is he… as well same as me?"

**Next day**

As the sunrise, the girl was awake. She looks to other bed and she found that it's already empty.

"Maybe…is just my imagination—"

She suddenly smells something nice. It was come from kitchen. When she looks to the kitchen and seen figure of young man was cooking some food.

"Ah… sorry for wake you up."

When she seen him, she rub her eyes not believe what he seen. But it was reality, there's a young man in front of her right now.

"Eh? W-what are you doing here!?" she asked surprised.

"Hoi… I was already explaining it before, am I?" he says seem irritated.

She tried to remember what he says and she remember it. On previous night he—

"So… it wasn't a dream."

"Nah…! Of course it wasn't a dream."

"Okay…then, what are you doing?"

"As you can see, making breakfast." He says as he point to what he do now.

"Where did you get the ingredient? I don't have any ingredient—"

"Ah… that's…well, I was out and buy some ingredient, then come back here again."

"Oh… so that what was happen….Wait! Is it the only way to reach the mainland by monorail? When did you buy the ingredient?"

"Two hours ago."

"Is that too early!? That time even monorail is still not operated. How can you get to mainland?"

"Easy. Monorail has their rail, right? I just use it to go to mainland by walking."

"What!? You use that, moreover you're walking!? Wait… are you spirit!? Why you don't just fly to the mainland—"

"And get some witness? What will they say? Even I know there's no one who'll believe them, but if they know about IS, is it they will think like "some student from IS academy used IS as they like" and it will make some problem. So, I prefer the safest way and as well healthy way as well."

"You're strange, you know?"

"Well, maybe… but I don't feel that way."

"Hah… whatever. From my view, you're already taking a bath, so I'll take some shower **and** **don't try to peek,** okay?" she warned him.

"A-alright."

She then goes to bathroom and take a shower. Meanwhile Dante just continue his cooking.

"…sigh. Like I'll peek you on bath. Unless… it was **him**."

Dante grateful that Nishiro was not here right now. If he was here, there's some problem that will occur.

**Few minutes later**

After finish their breakfast, Dante and the girl already put their uniform and goes to the class together.

"Hey um… it's maybe too late but what's your name?"

"Ah! I forget to say it to you, sorry."

"It's okay. Then, your name…"

"Alice. Satsuki Alice. Um… you can call me Alice, if you want."

"Er… it feels rude to call with first name even we just meet today."

"It's okay really. Well… we're temporary a roommate and… know there's other spirit aside me on this academy make me easy."

"That… I never tell you that I was spirit."

"Eh? But yesterday you say…"

"I say "maybe yes, maybe no". Honestly, I just human…well, not "normal" human and the one who's spirit is not here right now."

"Eh…? The one who's spirit? What do you mean?"

"Well… it's hard to explain it. Let's talk about it later. Then, where's your class?"

"It's Class Four. Then you are?"

"Class One. Well, it's pretty far by number."

"Even though you say that, we're basically 1st year you know?"

"Ah, yeah! I forgot it (even though I already graduate from college level in my world)."

"Okay. Ah! We're already on my class so, we'll separate from here."

"Okay. See ya!"

After they separated, Dante goes to his class. Everything so normal, except he feel predatory stare from some of girl he passed by.

"It's still not end huh? Well, anyway just go back to cold personality is fine." When he thinks like that, he enters the classroom.

"Morning…"

"Morning. Hey, you look down. Are you okay?" ask Ichika who greet him.

"Nothing. Just… feel like my energy depleted by those stare."

"Hahaha… I see."

After that the bell ring and the class start.

**Few hours later**

Dante was inside one of arena. The arena was used by Ichika and his friend to train with their IS. Ichika was fight Houki and Charlotte was fight against Rin.

"So, that's was Byakushiki. As Tabane say, that unit is pretty strong. Then…, Akatsubaki…as expected from 4th gen IS, it really fast and powerful." Comment Dante. He was watching on from spectators place of sight.

"But the others as well show some great performance. I better not underestimated them or I'll get my ass kicked faster than I though."

Watching carefully all of he looks, Dante memorizes all of it. Attack, speed, mobility, durability, everything was recorded inside his head.

"Ara? Just watching? Why don't join them?" said a girl that suddenly already on his side. It was Tatenashi.

"I prefer to watch and learn first. Anyway, if that your habit to come out from nowhere to surprise someone, I warn you, I was not easily get surprised." He said half jokily.

"Mu… You spoil the fun."

"That's was everyone back to my place always says."

"Back to your place? I heard you were once before on some military thing, but where exactly you were?" she asked.

"(Damn! I step on landmine!) There are… some places! Well… It's already a long time since then, so I little forget the place exact location (I hope it's more than enough to cover it)."

"Is that so?"

"Yes! That is…"

"Don't lie on me. I know exactly when someone was told a lie, you know?"

"(Shit!) Hah… okay, I admit it. It's a lie, but due some reason I can't tell anyone about it."

"Anyone? How about Tabane-san? Does she know it?"

"No. This is my personal secret. Even I can't tell it to her. Well…because I don't want her to have heart attack after hear it anyway."

"Oh~~ just what a thing that even make the genius Shinonono Tabane to have heart attack after heard it?" she asked it, little teasing.

"Even if I tell you, you'll not believe it." He said as he sighed.

When they're have a little chat, Ichika battle(training) with the girls is over. The one with twintail hair, Rin was get her eyes to Dante.

"Hey, Dante!" she called.

"What is it, Rin?" He answers.

"How about some battle with me, one-on-one."

"Eh~~? Just suddenly like that… I don't know if I ready. Wait, are you not exhausted after that training?"

"Ha! I don't easily exhaust like you think. So, what's your answer? Don't tell me… are you scared against me?" she said like she tries to provoke him.

"Hoi…Rin. Don't provoke him—" before Ichika finish his words, he suddenly feel some chilling aura from Dante direction.

*Pick*

"Are you said…I was SCARED TO YOU?! Like hell! If you want to challenge me, then, BRING IT ON!" As he said and accept the challenge Rin throw to him.

"That a spirit! (I don't know he's really easy to get provoked)."

"Then, when we'll start?" he asked.

"I'll give you 10 minutes from now to readied your IS Unit. Is that enough? Of course it was enough; you're Tabane son after all."

"How about you? I don't want to fight someone that's not on their full energy. How about 20 minutes from now? So, you'll have time for little rest."

"Um… alright then. But beware; I was really strong you know?"

"Same as me. I hope you're not regretting you decision to challenge me."

"I'll not regret it." She said as she goes to maintenance area.

"Right. First, I must readied it now." He said as he walking to other maintenance areas.

"You seem burned up."

"She challenges me, now she gets it. As you know, I was never holding back even to a girl."

"Ara? That's not a gentleman thing, you know?"

"Whatever is on battle or fight, there's no "gentleman" word on it. Especially if the girl can use something that even man can't use it."

"But you and Ichika can use it."

"I don't know about Ichika but for me… maybe just coincidence."

"And the meeting with Tabane is also coincidence too?"

"That's purely coincidence. If I don't meet her that time, maybe you'll meet me as different person."

"What do you say?" she asked puzzled.

"Nothing. Forget about it. I better hurry."

"Okay. I'll watch from here. I expected a great performance." She said it. Dante just bow his hand.

In the middle of his walk, he reminds something.

"Ah~ right. It's already a long time since then. Maybe it's a right time—"

—**to unleashed my true power again.**

**Meanwhile, somewhere else**

"Alright! It's finish!" Tabane said as she wiping her sweat on her forehead. Then, she remind something

"Ah~~ right! It was a long time since I sweating like this. But it's okay. For masterpiece like this is worthy!"

She then presses the button. Then, the machine on front of her open up, revealed a weapon with shape like katana inside it.

"Now let's see… the good name for it… um… AH! I get it!" she said as she spinning around happily.

"Date-chan is Japanese. These weapons come from katana, a weapon from Japan too. Like one of legends, the sword that slay the god, let's call it—"

—**[True Kusanagi]!**


End file.
